Fuoco Nero
by Nicole779
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up, but she's not with Jacob. She loves him in the name of friendship. Renesmee/OC Jacob/Leah Femslash; you've been warned. Not a lemon.
1. Prolouge

Jacob found out about different kinds of imprints on November 9, 2015. His father showed him the tribe records that he had translated to English. Turns out there were two different kinds of imprints.

There was the kind that showed your true brother or sister and the romantic kind. He found out that Bella's daughter, Renesmee, was his true sister. He feels very protective of her. He would help her no matter what, and he would beat the shit out of anyone who had hurt her. She would have a companion for life. Bella and Edward were both relieved when Jacob told them this. Jacob was also glad since the situation with them was very, very weird.

Renesmee seemed to be the most relieved. She had grown up considering Jacob a brother. He was the one first one she told she was a lesbian. She was happy that he was good with it, and his acceptance strengthened their tight knit bond.

Jacob also wouldn't have found his Leah. He had actually imprinted on her after he found out about the imprint thing. They had a double imprint and quickly fell in love. He had actually proposed to her on his eighteenth birthday, and of course she said yes. Then, they got married on Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 1

Cole walked into Forks high school with her hood up. She already had a baseball cap on her head as well. She had black jeans on tucked into knee length boots. She also had a purple tank top and a leather jacket over the hoodie. She put her messenger bag into her locker. She took off her leather jacket, her cap, and hoodie off. Then, she put the leather jacket and her bag pack on.

Cole glanced at her schedule and got the correct book and placed it into her worn out bag. She quickly found her class and walked in. She took the seat in the back. She placed her feet on the desk and leaned back a little in her seat. She put in her earphones and listened to music.

Cole watched as the class filled up. A girl started to glare at her, but she glared back at her much more fiercely. Cole smirked in satisfaction as she looked away. A girl's eyes widened as she came in the room and looked at Cole. Then, she moved to her spot right beside the girl.

Cole sighed and took in the girl's appearance. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mixture of bronze and brown locks that went to a few inches past her shoulders in loose curls. She had a heart shaped face and unique eyes. They were brown with flecks of gold in them. Cole noticed with a smirk that she had a hot body with a fine ass and boobs.

Renesmee stiffened as this girl was looking at her. She had never had been this uncomfortable with another girl. She wasn't sure she liked it or not.

Renesmee thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had straight long black hair that went to the small of her back, but Renesmee could smell the dye in her hair and wondered what color her natural hair was. She had an hour glass figure. She had red lips with the bottom lip pierced on the left. She also had three piercings in her ears, one in her left eyebrow, and one on the right side of her nose. The girl had green eyes, but she also had contacts in. She had high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and creamy skin.

Renesmee felt her heart speed up as their eyes connected. She felt a connection to this woman. It felt like she had met her soul mate. She felt emotions pour over her. The girl's eyes widened too, and Renesmee saw compassion and love in her eyes. Renesmee had just found her mate.

"My name's Cole," she told the halfling. She could tell that Renesmee wasn't completely human mainly because she wasn't human either.

"M-my name is Renesmee," she stammered nervously. Normally, Cole would have been annoyed, but she thought it was cute.

Renesmee was her mate. As soon as their eyes connected, she knew. It was a magic connection that bonded her to her mate. You don't feel that way about anyone else unless they are your mate.

Mate is a strong word in her world. It could even save you from being killed. For her if her mate was dead, she would want to die. You can't survive without hour other half, and you would slowly die if you lose your mate. Their ruler respect mating bonds, and if one of their people had committed a crime, they would more likely to lessen the punishment if you had a mate than if you didn't. Cole hoped she would lose her mate.

"Can I come over your home?" she asked, "we can hang out."

"Okay," Renesmee smiled feeling totally comfortable. Cole's bad girl attitude went away because of connection.

This may seemed very creepy, but Cole stared at Renesmee the whole period. Renesmee didn't mind. After about five minutes of class, she too stared back. They didn't say a word both content in staring.

Cole sighed when the bell rang singling they had to go class. Cole knew she probably wasn't lucky enough to have another class with her mate.

"Do you have a car?" she asked her beautiful mate. She shook her head and actually laughed.

"My parents are too overprotective. They pick me up from school."

Cole smirked, "tell your parents you have a ride today."

Renesmee found Cole that afternoon in the parking lot. She was standing next to a motorcycle. Renesmee's eyes widened. Cole noticed and laughed at her frightened.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle, anima gamella?" she asked still smiling. Renesmee had no idea what anima amelle mean, but it sounded Italian. Her grandpa was supposed to each her the language, but he was never able to get around to it.

Renesmee nodded. Yeah, but her mother nearly killed Jacob afterwards. Cole got on top of the motorcycle and turned it on. She handed a helmet as Renesmee got on behind her. Renesmee putted it on and held onto Cole. Both girls felt low current electricity go through them.

Renesmee shakily got off the motorcycle. Cole quickly steadied her. Renesmee noticed Cole's speed was to fast for a regular human, but she didn't say anything. If she wants to tell Renesmee, she will.

Cole looked around the house. It was a cottage in the woods. Cole felt a spike of jealously go through her. She never had a nice house growing up. All she got was a rundown orphanage that smelt like wet wood and beer.

She sighed and followed Renesmee through the door.

"This is my room," Renesmee said quietly. Cole looked around.

Cole could tell from the multitude of picture of different places on her walls that she wanted to travel. She said her parents were overprotective. She wanted to break away.

Her room was painted a multitude of colors that were made to resemble the sunset. She had the things you would find in a normal teenager's room or a normal person's room. A bed, desk, dresser, closet, you know the typical stuff. Cole walked over to the bed and sat down looking at Renesmee.

"Let me tell me something first. Don't talk until I finish," Cole began. Renesmee frowned nervous. She walked over to her bed and sat down in front of her mate.

"I know what are you, Ren," she paused, "I'm sort of like you, but I'm half vampire and half shape shifter."

Renesmee gasped and looked at Cole. Renesmee saw the insecure look in her eyes as she told her this. Why wouldn't she accept this? Renesmee leaned forward and hugged her. Cole stiffens. She didn't how she expected Renesmee would react, but this wasn't one she expected. Though she shouldn't be surprised, mates would always accept each other.

"Tell me what that means. I never heard of one of your kind," Renesmee demanded. Cole smiled and told her.

She looks like a human. Blood runs through her veins. She eats the same thing a human does but prefers her meat on the rare side. She had the temperature of regular humans only a little cooler. She was very strong and fast. She was immortal. She could change into a wolf at will, and she had a gift. And she doesn't sparkle or glow like Renesmee.

"What gift do you have?" Renesmee asked.

"Teleportation."

Renesmee's eyes widened understanding what that meant.

"You can travel anywhere?" she asked grinning. Cole smiled at her expression.

"Anywhere your little heart desires."

"Wow. How long have you been alive?"

"I'm seventeen. I aged like a normal human, but I'll stop aging within the next few years."

"Oh. I'm barely seven, but I aged real fast."

"I know, Ren," she chuckled at her expression, "my friend, Beth, is part vampire."

"Oh."

"Tell me about yourself, Ren."

"Let me show you something," Renesmee said. She grabbed Cole's hand. She smiled at the sparks she felt. She showed Cole her family and told her about her family through the vision. She hadn't told her father that she could do that or anybody. The only person who knows is Cole. Her Cole.

"Your family is big.. And overprotective."

"I know," she sighed running a hand through her hair, "it's like they don't trust me at all. But enough about me. Tell me about you."

They listened to each other talk. Each seemingly fascinated with each other. They fell in love with each other after one short day. It was extremely fast and not normal in the human world, but nothing was every normal in their world. Mates are usually together in a matter of hours anyways, so this wasn't the average normal in neither of their worlds.

They learned everything there was to know about each other. Their likes and dislikes. Favorite movies and music. About their families and how they grew up. Just whatever even their favorite pizza toppings.

Cole suddenly leaned in and kissed Renesmee. They weren't talking about anything. They were just studying each other's eyes again. Renesmee's lips moved with her. Cole pushed Renesmee onto her back as they began a hot make out session.

Renesmee pulled back and looked at Cole. Cole caressed Renesmee's face softly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cole asked. Renesmee frowned.

"Nothing," she sighed, 'I don't want to go to fast. You're the first person I've ever been with."

Cole smiled knowing that her mate had never been with anyone. She liked that. She wanted to be Renesmee's first.

"It's okay, Ren." she paused, "let's watch a movie."

They couldn't keep their hands from each other. They weren't doing much. They weren't just cuddling. They were enjoying the black fire that licked their skin.


End file.
